1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures, and more particularly, to sawhorses, trestles, and related structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to brackets of the type adapted to receive lengths of wood as legs and to carry a cross beam, with a pair of brackets used to construct a sawhorse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sawhorses have long been used in the construction trade, providing a beam with four legs used to support construction materials for sawing. A pair of sawhorses can support a plank, providing an easily made scaffold. Two sawhorses can also be used to easily form a work surface, through placement of a sheet of plywood or door on top thereof.
While sawhorses can be easily constructed in the field, attaching pairs of 2×4's to form the legs, and then attaching a cross beam between the two sets of legs. However, the structural integrity of the sawhorse thus formed is directly related to the skill with which the various members are attached together. Increased confidence is frequently obtained through the use of pre-formed sawhorse brackets that are used at either end of the cross beam; receiving both legs and the cross beam to assure a solid connection. Some of these brackets are provided with pivoting legs, permitting the sawhorses to be collapsed when in storage or transit.
Previous sawhorse brackets do not lend themselves to easy assembly and rapid tear down—yet when fully assembled, provide a strong sawhorse capable of supporting heavy loads with strength and stability. A need exists for saw horse assemblies that can be rapidly broken down into separate parts—ideally two leg supports and a cross beam, yet when assembled offers offset legs for superior stability, permitting use of common 2×4 and 2×6 lumber, and that are easily assembled when needed and disassembled for storage and transport.